prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Starry Sky Galaxy
is a galaxy that consists of various planets which the girls travel within in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Starry Sky Galaxy Association The is an intergalactic federation that was created to respect its law and orders, such as planets without space travel aren't allowed to know an alien identity especially Earthlings. Members *Toppa (president) *Abraham (agent) *Saboro (inspector) *Mary Ann (police detective) *Hagoromo Lala (inspector) Planets Saman The inhabitants of Saman closely resemble humans except that they have antennae and elf-like ears. Teenagers are counted as adults on this planet. Owing to their over-dependence on artificial intelligence, Saman people have never set up any school and even know nothing about counting simple two-digits. Inhabitants *Hagoromo Lala (formerly) *Lolo *Toto *Kaka *Kuku Greeting To greet one another, Saman people use their antennae to interact. They prefer calling one another by full names. Star Palace The place where the Star Princesses reside with Fuwa and Prunce, which is far away from Earth. It is first invaded by the Notraiders. When a Princess is rescued by the Cures, she returns to her rightful position in the palace. Ophiuchus destroyed it in episode 46 as a means of revenge, leaving it damaged. It was restored after the final battle of Ophiuchus. Inhabitants *Star Princesses *Fuwa (formerly) *Prunce (formerly) Kennel A planet in the shape of a bone, it not only has boundless bones scattered everywhere, but it only has both clouds and raindrops shaped like bones. To prevent themselves from getting injured by the solid raindrops, the canine-like inhabitants evolve into the hairy appearance they have currently. Inhabitants *Doggie *Maggie *Neggie *Elder Greeting To greet one another, they howl twice, then do handstands on top of each other while declaring their names. Coumarin A planet in the shape of Kompeito, it has an extremely unpredictable climate, and blizzards and heat waves often occur without warning. It has a gravity force that is two times heavier than Earth's, and its exterior is formed by gems. Because of every organism on the planet being solid, its inhabitants have adapted to consuming hard substances. It hasn't been visited by other planets' inhabitants for many years before the Cures arrived in STPC10. Inhabitants *Kumu Zeni A planet that is out of the Starry Sky Galaxy Association's regulation, it has a metropolis with high population density and the inhabitants always rely on money to solve their problems. Its currency is named "Kiran", which is equal to the Japanese Yen. Inhabitants *Doramusu *Don Octo *Sitako Ether Rainbow The only planet that hasn't been included in the Starry Sky Galaxy Association. It was named after Olyfio told her subjects that a rainbow always appears after a rainstorm. Its inhabitants have feline traits, notably black cat ears and tails, and they can switch between their half feline and humanoid forms. Before settling down in this planet, its species, which are named Silverline Cats, was discriminated by other aliens, and used to wander around the galaxy. The inhabitants mostly have silvervine catnip cookies as staples, though said cookies aren't suitable for other people to consume. The planet itself contains an abundance of colorful natural minerals that are named the “Rainbow Ores” by its inhabitants. Not only do these minerals have radiant rainbow colors, they can also be used for interfering with electric signals, acting as power sources, purifying water and encouraging plants’ growth, and their powers can solely be activated with a knock that can trigger their innate electromagnetic waves. Therefore, its inhabitants consider the minerals as all-powerful valuables. The planet itself has an annual festival similar to the Star Festival in Japan. To celebrate the festival, stalls are set up, and bright fireworks are also sparked off into the vast sky during the night for everyone to enjoy. In episode 19, it is revealed that Aiwarn ravaged this planet and consequently turned all of its 1800 inhabitants into stones except Yuni, who managed to escape. After its destruction, its precious treasures got heisted and soon sold as goods in the markets, though Yuni has made it a priority to recover those stolen treasures, mostly using her Blue Cat persona. As in episode 49, the planet itself has been completely restored and all the inhabitants have been revived. Inhabitants * Yuni/Mao/Blue Cat * Olyfio *Aiwarn (currently) Aisuno A planet in the shape of a snowman wearing a bow tie, it is covered in frost and snow. Its inhabitants seem to be quite oblivious to the existence of snowmen although the majority of them (for example, Yukio) physically resemble snowmen. The name of the planet is based on the words "ice" and "snow" combined together. Inhabitants *Yukio *Irma Pururun A planet in the shape of an eye, it is mainly water on the outside. Visitors can’t enter its center unless they manage to swim and dive through the waters, such as becoming mermaids temporarily. Most of the inhabitants look like aquatic creatures. Inhabitants *Yanyan *Tatsu *Ikarin *Takorin Plasma A planet whose appearance and inhabitants resemble balls of blazing flames. Inhabitants * Flare (formerly) Uranain A planet that has a cold climate. It is also where Hakenyan lives and is known for its fortune telling. Inhabitants *Hakkenyan Guten A planet that used to be Tenjo's home and is known for its advanced technology. The inhabitants are tengu who value long noses to the point of isolating and acting cold and heartless toward those with shorter noses. It is also where the capsule container of Prunce's UFO saucer and the AI rocket were invented. Inhabitants *Tenjo (formerly) Trivia *There are two aliens named Saboro: one was the cactus-like alien who visited Earth and the other being an inspector who works for the Starry Sky Galaxy Association who ended up holidaying on another planet instead. Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Worlds Category:Locations